


Suave

by corncat



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Briefly mention of other characters, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncat/pseuds/corncat
Summary: This is a lot shorter than I intended to be, but fellas, we need more Drake x Donald content.So with that said, please enjoy~ uwuDisclaimer: I do not own the characters/the show(s), I only wanted to write fanfic for others to enjoy. I do not make money from this.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Drake Mallard
Kudos: 28





	Suave

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot shorter than I intended to be, but fellas, we need more Drake x Donald content.
> 
> So with that said, please enjoy~ uwu
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/the show(s), I only wanted to write fanfic for others to enjoy. I do not make money from this.

A knock was heard outside of the old boathouse late that evening. Donald lifted an eyebrow as he shuts the television off, making his way to the front door. Peeking through the peephole in question, he quickly smiled excitedly. Tail wagging as he opened the door, letting in a male duck in a purple outfit with his cape wrapped around him.

"Drake! I wasn't sure you were coming over tonight." The hero let out a breath, wordlessly wrapping his arms around Donald. Nuzzling his face on the sailor's neck. Donald patted Drake's back in comfort, humming lightly. "Bad night, huh?" Drake scoffs, still not facing his boyfriend. "More like a complete failure." He nuzzled further in Donald's shoulder and neck, "can we sit together for a while...," that made Donald smiled softly.

"Sure thing, tough guy."

Drake lets go of Donald, dragging himself to the living room couch. Taking off his hat and mask, while Donald locked the front door. It was normal for the vigilante to visit the sailor ever so often, especially on the weekends.

Weekends were usually for family adventuring, sleepovers, or for whatever shenanigans the duck family had in mind. So when the kids' figure out about the sailor's newfound relationship, they left the two men alone together at this time.

The children stayed in the mansion, causing mischief with Ms. Beakly's supervision. Saying that they didn't want to see them being all mushy and romantic. Of course, Webby would have loved to make a romantic date for the two, but the boys stopped the girl from interfering. Having a sleepover was the kids' idea of staying away from the couple's "cooties."

Drake laid his hat on the coffee table, sinking in the couch with a frustrated expression. Tossing the mask on the carpet, Drake rubs his temples roughly. "Do I sound awful for wanting to squish a plant so badly?" He mumbles before laying back on the couch, sighing once more.

It seems it had been a rough night for the vigilante, and by the looks of it, he didn't win this night. As the sailor had seen the fight earlier in the news, Bushroot had escaped.

A lightbulb lit up in Donald's head. He walked behind the couch, moving his hands on Drake's shoulders, and started to massage it. Drake was startled by the unexpected touch, but he soon sank back. His face was less scrunched up and felt less tense.

It was like that for a few minutes until Drake tug on the sailor's sleeves, asking to sit with him. Donald moves to sit next to the hero but was pulled to his lap instead. Bringing the two ducks closer. The sailor smiled as he leans forward, practically laying on Drake's chest. He started to whisper into his ear gently. "This is nice." Drake could only hum in response, keeping his arms around Donald's frame.

"Ah..." Drake chirred quietly. "You are a saint."

The other male shrugged casually, "I tried," he smirked. Drake had moved his hands upward, cradling Donald's face, causing the other to rest his hands on Drake's chest lazily. They both grew close, beaks touching tenderly and eyes were shut. The only sound that was heard in the living room was the two men kissing gently. It soon broke when Donald spoke, "Are you hungry? I have some leftovers in the fridge." The hero nodded, letting Donald stand up and waltz to the kitchen.

As he returns, he caught Drake no longer wearing his cape but was struggling to take off his shirt. "Hey babe, can I borrow a spare shirt?" When he heard giggling, Drake turned to glare at his boyfriend. Donald ignores the scene in front of him. He sat the bowl of spaghetti on the small coffee table, right next to the purple hat. "Sure thing." He left to fetch a shirt for Drake, leaving him alone to his own problem.

Their night was to snuggle on the couch and watch late-night shows, all the while having a blanket wrapped around them. As an hour had passed, Drake was feeling sluggish. The mix of work with pasta was the cause of that. He patted his stomach, groaning tiredly. "That pasta might have made me more exhausted..." His head rested on the sailor's head, smiling when he heard the other giggled once again.

"At least I'm not gonna starved to death."

The sailor dramatically spoke, moving the back of his hand on his forehead. "Oh, the humanity."

Both ducks held close to one another. Donald's eyes were growing heavy and were ready to fall to sleep right then, but his attention went to Drake's tapping on his shoulder. "Don, do you want to turn it in for the night?" Donald nodded, rubbing tired eyes as he looks at the time. It was soon to be two in the morning.

"How about you go to bed? I'll take care of the mess, all right?" Drake couldn't help but love the yawn that escapes from his boyfriend's lips. It was freaking adorable.

"Okay, Drake..."

The hero leaned in to kiss his forehead gently, the two ducks separated. Drake turned the television off and started to clear the living room, sparing a glance at his hat, sighing heavily. "God, I need a rest." A smile returned as he hid his fighting outfit. Turning all the lights off, making his way to the 'Captains Quarters' is what he likes to call it.

As Drake enters, he witnesses Donald holding a pillow, hugging it in complete comfort. Drake slowly made his way to bed and under the covers, carefully not to wake the sailor. However, Donald was still able to sense him as he lets go of the pillow and yank Drake close. The hero yelp, making the ex adventurer grinned widely and laugh. Drake huff at the other. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was lonely." Donald whine, cuddling Drake further, causing him to blush.

"Ugh! Fine, fine. Let's get to sleep already." Drake's words might have sounded like he was irritated, but rest assured he was delighted to be close to Donald in any chance he gets. The two men slept together, feeling the warmth and safety of each other's presence.

Donald had never realized he was missing something in his life, considering he was content with just having his nephews living with him and being his light (despite their chaotic energy). But this was a type of love he didn't mind exploring, and Drake couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't satisfied with the original details, so I changed them.
> 
> When I reread the OG, it felt so cringy that I had to change some things. Hopefully, it's a lot better and more understanding this time.


End file.
